slowly but surely
by masuzu
Summary: sorey can't seem to talk to that cute florist but his friends seems to think otherwise. —sorey/mikleo, suremiku, sormik [ modern au ]


**title:** slowly but surely

 **summary** : sorey can't seem to talk to that cute florist but his friends seems to think otherwise. —sorey/mikleo, suremiku, sormik [ modern au ]

 **genre** : romance/humor

 **a/n** : i just honestly love, love, LOVE suremiku so much (or soymilk since that's how ppl called it lmao) and also this is my first oneshot that isn't 2k words or less lol it's long now! :D

anD I COULDNT THINK UP OF A TITLE AND SUMMARY OTL

* * *

Sorey was forced to tag alone with Rose as she wanted to buy some flowers for Alisha to congratulate her upon winning a music competition. So now he stands, in a small flower shop of a corner of a street, with a book in his hands as he waits for Rose to decide.

"Do you know what flowers Alisha likes?" Rose asks as she sweeps her gaze throughout the shop.

"Just get her any flowers," Sorey shrugs, eyes trained on the book, and Rose rolls her eyes at his answer.

"Dummy! I have to get her flowers that are special like—" Rose pauses to pat her chest. "—from my heart!"

"I think giving her flowers is enough. It already shows that you've bought her a gift," Sorey answers as he looks up from his book. "It's what the thought counts, right?"

Rose's face crinkles in thought. "I guess..."

"Hello, do you need any help?" A male voice speaks up which prompts Sorey to turn his head to the direction and nearly drops his book. The florist's pretty — more like beautiful to describe it in a sense. His pale hair with tints of blue shines in the sunlight and lavender eyes peers back at him.

"Yup, over here," Rose waves her hand. "Do you have any flowers that mean 'congratulations'? Oh, and can you arrange them in a bouquet? Thanks."

"Yes, hold on," The florist nods and walks to a row of yellow flowers.

Rose turns to poke at Sorey, who was still staring at the florist. "Hey, I've got a great joke...what're you staring at?"

Sorey jumps slightly at her question and closes the book quickly. "Nothing."

Rose follows his line of sight and her gaze falls upon the florist, who was now beginning to assemble the flowers together to make a bouquet. "...oh. Oooh. You have a crush on him?"

Sorey turns to her, cheeks a little red, and covers her mouth with his hand. "Shush!"

Rose snickers and bats away Sorey's hands. "Someone has it bad."

Sorey shoves his book closer to his face, trying to cover up his red face, while Rose smirks at him.

"Sorry for waiting. Are you ready to pay?" The florist calls out from the cash register, the bouquet of yellow flowers on the table.

"Yep!" Rose chirps out begins to take out some crumpled bills from her jeans pocket and heads to the cash register to pay. She peers at the arrangement and comments, "Nice. Looking real sunny there."

"It's an arrangement of large yellow roses which means highest achievement along with pale yellow calla lilies that symbolizes elegance, and some flowers of fenel that means praise," the florist explains and Rose looks impressed. The florist rings up the cost of the bouquet. "Your total comes out to twenty dollars."

Rose hands over some bills and the florist takes it and puts it into the cash register. "Thank you and have a nice day." He gives the bouquet to her and Rose bounds back to where Sorey is, by the entrance.

"Alisha will so be happy with this," Rose says happily. "Sorey, let's go."

Sorey hesitates for a moment before blurting out," Uh, what's your name?"

The florist looks at him, a flash of surprise crossing his face, and answers slowly. "...Mikleo..."

"I, uh, like your name and your flowers!" Sorey yells out, feeling embarrassed, and runs out of the shop. Rose takes a quick glance at Mikleo before giving him an apologetic smile and rushes after Sorey.

"Sorey!" She exclaims and catches up to him at the end of the street.

"His name's Mikleo," Sorely mutters and Rose looks at him strangely.

"You alright there?"

"Not really, after I just asked his name and just said some embarrassing stuff," Sorey admits. "I, kinda, want to see him again."

Rose snorts. "You have it bad."

"N-no, I'm just interested in him," Sorey protests. "Well, he looks beautiful."

Rose pats his shoulder with a free hand. "Just admit it. You can't run away from your gay feelings."

Sorey's cheeks heats up but he says nothing. Rose just smirks when she doesn't receives a response that denied her statement.

.

Sorey finds himself outside of the flower shop the next week after, after Rose had let out that he had feelings for the florist right in front of his friends ("it was an accident," she had said to him after he was bombarded with questions from his friends but her smile that seemed to hold some meaning said otherwise) and encouragement from his friends. He toys with the hem of his black shirt with a cartoonish-looking rock with tears in its eyes and a text below that said "sendimental" (a gift that Lailah sent him on April Fools as a joke gift but he actually liked it).

"Oh my god, what am I doing here?" Sorey mutters, feeling a tad bit nervous. He wanted to talk to Mikleo and there he is now, trying to muster up courage to just to speak to him. His phone suddenly buzzes in his jeans pocket and he takes it out to see he received a text from Rose. He has a feeling that he might know what the text is about but he opens it anyways.

 **[ HAVE U TALKED TO HIM YET ]**

[ No. ]

 **[ WHAT R U WAITING FOR LOVERBOY TALK TO HIM ]**

 **[ I KNOW U CAN DO IT ]**

[ Thanks? ]

Just as Sorey was about to pocket his phone away, it buzzes again and he opens it again to see a text from Lailah.

 _[ Hello, Sorey! I hope you have talked to the florist! ]_

[ I was about to. ]

 _[ What in carnation? Ooh, send him some pick up lines!~ ]_

 _[ For example, "if you were a flower, you'd be a damndelion!" Get it? ]_

[ Yes, but I don't think it's going to work. ]

 _[ Ahaha, you were looking so rosy when Rose leaked out your secret crush. ]_

[ Alright, wish me luck. ]

Sorey puts his phone away and taking several deep breaths. He opens the door open and a familiar jingle resounds the small shop.

"Welcome," A familiar figure with pale hair appears and Sorey stays rooted to the spot. "Oh, you're from...last week."

Sorey gives the florist an awkward smile, his heart lightly fluttering since Mikleo seems to remember him from last week. "Hi, Mikleo."

"Hello, do you need help?" Mikleo responds back, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I-I," Sorey stammers, not sure what to reply. He can't just say that he came to the shop just to see him again. "I, uh..."

Mikleo looks at him, expectantly. "Yes?"

"I-If you were a flower, you'd be a _damn_ delion!" Sorry blurts out and after realizing what he said, a mortified look appears on his face. Somehow, he had said a pick up line that Lailah had sent him. "Wait—"

A quiet giggle escapes Mikleo's lips and he raises his hand to cover his mouth, the look on his face looking thoroughly amused. "Well, thank you, I guess."

Sorey turns red and he slowly backs to the entrance of the small flower shop. "I-I'm sorry!" As he was about to turn around, he was able to see Mikleo's surprised face and an outstretched hand before he dashes out of the shop to avoid blurting out more stupid lines much to his chagrin.

Later at home, much to his displeasement, he discovers the book he was reading about ancient ruins had disappeared from his bag and he can guess how it vanished, judging from the way his backpack was not closed all the way since the zipper was only closed halfway.

.

The next day, Edna looks at Sorey, unimpressed, after he admitted what happened yesterday. "So, you ran away from 'what's-his-name' again?"

"Mikleo, that's his name," Sorey answers.

"Right, Meebo."

Sorey looks at her, strangely. "Meebo? Where did that come from?"

"Mikleo-boy, shortened to Meebo," Edna explains and heaves a sigh. "Stop running away from your fears, or something like that. Talk to him."

Sorey's eyes widens a bit, surprised at her offering advice - something she usually never does. "Edna?"

Edna huffs, "I'm already sick of you lamenting about your one-sided crush for a week. Lailah may enjoy it but I don't. When I see you again—" She jabs a finger at Sorey, eyes narrowed. "—I better see you with Meebo together but keep all that lovey-dovey acts away from me." With that, she huffs once more and turns around to stalk away.

Sorey grins at Edna's retreating back when he sees a hint of a small smile on Edna's face before she walked away.

.

But despite her words, Sorey doesn't visit the flower shop until two days later, since the thought of Mikleo possibly thinking he was weird, had made his stomach churn nervously. He pushes open the door, hearing that familiar jingle again for the third time.

"Hello, welcome to—" Mikleo appears from the back room of the small shop and he stops mid-sentence. "You!"

"Yes, me," Sorey answers weakly.

"Were you okay? You suddenly dashed out of my shop two days ago," Mikleo asks, a look of concern on his face.

"Haha, yeah, I know. Everything's peachy," Sorey replies, scratching his cheek with his finger.

Mikleo stares at him, a look full of doubt. "Right. Oh, before I forget, did you lose a book?"

"A book?" Sorey repeats, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, hold on for a moment," Mikleo raises a finger to Sorey and he quickly walks back to the back room. He appears a minute later and approaches Sorey, a thick book in his hands. "A book about ruins?" He hands the book to Sorey which Sorey eagerly takes it.

"Oh, yes, it's mine!" Sorey exclaims. "It must've fell when I was running out of your shop. Thank you so much, Mikleo."

Mikleo sighs. "Take better care of your belongings. Anyways, are you interested in ruins?"

"Yup!" Sorely cheerfully says as he puts the book back into his backpack and makes sure he zips it all the way this time. "I love reading and studying about history about ancient ruins, civilizations, and a whole bunch of other stuffs."

"Really? I do, too."

"Really? That's amazing!" Sorey remarks. "I would love to visit them in person someday."

"Likewise, it would definitely be an interesting experience," Mikleo agrees.

Much to Sorey's delight, he didn't say anything embarrassing and the two talk and talk until it was the closing of the small shop.

"Oh crap, sorry I was distracting you from work," Sorey apologizes once Mikleo closed up the shop.

"It's ok, it was nice talking to you," Mikleo admits. "People hardly stop by and I rarely get a conversation out of them so talking to you was a nice experience." He smiles warmly at Sorey and Sorey feels his heart beating fast and his face feels hot again.

"I-yeah, uh, could we talk again?" Sorey asks.

Mikoto, for a moment, looks surprised but he quickly wipes it off with another small smile. "Of course."

Sorey's phone buzzes in his jacket pocket and he takes it out to see a couple of texts from Rose and one from Edna.

 **[ WHERE U AT ]**

 **[ DIDNT WE AGREE TO MEET UP AT LAILAH** **S PLC FOR A STUDY MEET ]**

 **[ yo sorey its zaveid betcha at ur at mikkyboy place ;) doing that and all sorts of thingspoahsbdnaka ]**

 **[ SORRY HE JUST TOOK MY PHONE HE COULDVE USED IT HIS OWN PHONE BUT IF UR AT HIS PLACE I GET IT BUT HURRY UP PLS THX ]**

[ If you have time to flirt, hurry up and get your behind to Lailah's place before I eat all your share of Lailah's cookies. I do have to say, she's a mean baker but don't tell her I said that or else she's going to stuff me with sweets everyday and I prefer not to be bloated with calories. ]

Sorey chuckles at the texts his friends had sent him and he pockets it away. "Sorry, I have to to go. It was nice talking to you."

He begins to turn around when a warm hand grabs ahold of his wrist and he looks back. "Hmm, what is it?"

"Your name? What's your name?" Mikleo stares into Sorey's emerald eyes.

Sorey's jaw went slack for a moment and he swallows thickly before answering, his eyes staring back at Mikleo's lavender eyes, "Sorey."

"Sorey, huh..." Mikleo says under his breath and releases his hold. "I'll see you again, Sorey." With that, he smiles at Sorey.

.

"You didn't ask for his phone number?" Lailah gasps and leans forward, eyes burning into Sorey's. "That was the perfect chance to ask for it and possibly, ask him out!"

"Lailhah, you're too close and too loud," Sorey mumbles. "We're in the library. People are staring at us."

Lailah turns her head to see some people giving her an odd look. She sends a bright smile back at them and returns to her seat, quietly coughing into hand. "Anyways, I re _called_ that you were determined to win the florist's heart. Was everything you said just _phony_?" She giggles at her own puns and Sorey groans.

"But I thought it's a bit too fast to ask him out. I thought, maybe, we should hang out more and I could ask him out," Sorey says.

"Oh, Sorey. Well, take your time," Lailah smiles sweetly at him. "It's just a like a romance novel. You fell in love with Mikleo, a florist, running a small flower shop. Love will surely _bloom_!"

.

And so, Sorey finds himself everyday going to Mikleo's flower shop and learned a little about him each day. He ran this shop for his grandfather which he affectionately calls him, Gramps, and since he was getting too old to operate the shop. He doesn't really have any friends since he prefers to be alone ("I'll introduce you to my friends. They're great, I promise!" Sorey had declared when Mikleo comments he doesn't have any friends at university), and the obvious fact that he has a fondness for the subject of history.

.

"You're still not into Mikky-boy's pants?" Zaveid asks causally as he slides into the booth where Sorey was eating lunch and studying at the same time.

Sorey almost chokes on a chunk of sandwich of he was eating and half-heartedly glares at him, who's smirking and amused at his reaction. "His pants? What do you mean by that?"

Zaveid, the smirk still present on his face, puts his chin on his hand. "You obviously know what I mean, judging by your reaction."

Sorely turns a bit red. "I have no interest in g-getting into his pants."

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say," Zaveid comments dryly. "Though, from your schoolboy crush, I thought you'd be getting into Mikster's pants by now."

"Wait, you know his name?" Sorey asks, ignoring his previous statement.

"Yeah, Mikleo, right? Edna told me," Zaveid says. "I'm looking forward to seeing your progress."

He gives a wolfish grin at Sorey and slides out of the booth to walk away, muttering to himself, "Although it won't be long for him to get laid."

.

Sorey spots Mikleo in a grocery store on Sunday and calls out his name. The said boy turns and smiles at the sight of an approaching Sorey.

"Hey, it's surprising to see you here," Sorey comments and takes a quick glance at the shopping basket that Mikleo's holding.

"Well, I can say the same to you too, Sorey," Mikleo states.

"Yeah, I have to buy some instant noodles, some fruit, and maybe a bag of chips," Sorey answers.

Mikleo slightly narrows his eyes. "Instant noodles? You eat that everyday?"

"More or less, I know it's not healthy but I can't cook on my life," Sorey shrugs. "I order takeouts sometimes. Tried cooking once and almost had the smoke alarm ringing."

Mikleo purses his lips. "That's not good."

"Yeah I know," Sorey acknowledges with a nod. "But I have to eat something."

"I'm going to cook something for you."

"Yeah, that-" Sorey pauses and looks at Mikleo who was leveling him with a serious stare. "What?"

"Are you free now? I could cook you up some lunch," Mikleo requests.

"I-I, yeah, I am," Sorey says finally after a few moments.

"Good," Mikleo breaks into his small smile once again that always makes Sorey's heart flutter. "Because I'll be stopping by your place more often and you better eat more nutritiously."

.

"His cooking was good. Like really good," Sorey says.

"Oh my god," Rose mutters, digging her face into her hands. Besides her, Alisha looked at her worryingly.

"What's wrong?" Sorey looks at him in confusion.

"It's been two week," Rose starts. "And you still hadn't gone out with him? I have so much to say."

"Well..." Sorey begins.

"You two are practically married at this rate!" Rose yells. "He's cooking for you! Cooking! He's making you food!"

"Rose, we're in the library," Alisha says to her, gently. She flashes a smile at Sorey. "It looks like your relationship with Mikleo is progressing smoothly."

"At this rate, you might as well live together with him or something," Rose says flatly.

Sorely turns red at the thought of that but he admits, "But that'll be nice."

Rose shakes her head, hopelessly, and murmurs, "Dammit, Dezel's gonna win."

"What about Dezel?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Rose hisses. "If this keeps on going for too long, I'm going to personally make sure you two are together by the end of this week."

"Now, now, Rose," Alisha sighs.

"Alisha, help me," Rose moans as she pretends to fake sob on her girlfriend's shoulder. "These gays are ruining my life."

Alisha just pats her back comfortingly.

.

"Hey, Mikleo," Sorey begins as he watches Mikleo cutting up some vegetables.

"Mmm?" Mikleo just makes a noise from the back of throat to let Sorey know he was listening.

"Do you, you know, like someone?"

Mikleo pauses, the knife he was holding was hovering above the potato and he slowly puts it down. "What's with the sudden question?" He turns to Sorey, who was looking back to him with a serious gaze.

"Just wondering."

Mikleo purses his lips in thought. "Hmm, well, yes."

"Who?"

Mikleo says nothing.

"Uh, Mikleo?" Sorey says quietly, concerned when Mikleo doesn't respond.

"You don't still don't realize it?" Mikleo finally responds and Sorey just looks confused.

Mikleo rolls his eyes and strides forward to where Sorey was sitting. "God, I thought we were dating."

"What?" Sorey's confused gaze was instantly replaced with an alarmed gaze. "We? Dating?"

Mikleo heaves out an exasperated sigh and mutters under his breath something about, "dense head" but Sorey is too shocked to comprehend anyways. He takes a hold of Sorey's collar and gently pulls it down to meet Sorey's face to capture his lips. He pulls back a moment later, face red, and hands slowly unfurling from the collar. "I-I hope my point gets across."

"You like me?" Sorey shoots him a bewildered look.

"What do you think?" Mikleo says flatly.

"I..." Sorey swallows thickly and continues, "...like you, too."

"Good," A small hint of smile appears on Mikleo's face.

"Wait, since when have you liked me back?"

Mikleo gives Sorey that same look that he always gives whenever Sorey said some nonsensical things.

"I've liked you for some time. Ever since you started coming by to my store a lot, I really enjoyed talking to you and..." Mikleo pauses and groans, his eyes averting from Sorey's gaze. "This is very embarrassing for me to say this."

Sorey beams at him and spreads his arms to envelop Mikleo in a hug, who only gives a surprised yelp. "Mikleo, love ya too!"

Mikleo just grumbles although his grumbles were being muffled by Sorey's arms.

"So we _are_ dating, yes?"

"...yes."

"I want to take you lot of places, like the museum and the used bookstore I always go whenever I don't have any projects," Sorey declares and his hands grips Mikleo's shoulder. "Or anywhere you want to go."

"You are so sappy," Mikleo sniggers and lightly flicks Sorey on the forehead. "Of course."

"I'm not good at dating or any of that romance stuff," Sorey continues. "But..." He looks at Mikleo in the eyes. "I know I want to make you happy."

A furious blush covers Mikleo's cheeks. "S-stop it. This isn't like you."

"I'll say it again. I love you."

And with that, Sorey leans down (cause he gotta admit, Mikleo is pretty short for an average male) and presses his lips ever so softly. Mikleo kisses back, his fingers entangling in Sorey's brown locks. They pull back, foreheads touching and smiling at each other.

"I love you, too," Mikleo murmurs.

.

"So, guys, this is Mikleo!" Sorey announces and gestures besides him.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Mikleo politely says, dipping his head slightly.

"I'm Lailah and Mikleo, it's nice to meet you, too!" Lailah gushes, clapping her hands together. "I heard plenty about you from Sorey."

"Yeah, lover boy was like 'Meebo this' and 'Meebo that' and frankly, I've heard quite enough," Edna states, twirling a key ring of a small mascot with a finger.

"Did you just call me 'Meebo'?" Mikleo stares at Edna, who regards him cooly.

"Yeah, you."

"It's not Meebo, it's Mikleo!" Mikleo frowns and Edna just snickers.

"Edna," Lailah gently chides the petite blonde.

Mikleo's gaze wanders until it falls on Rose. "Oh, you're the girl that bought the flowers."

"Yup, it's me," Rose chirps and puts her hands behind her head. "Name's Rose and my girlfriend really loved the flowers so thanks."

"My name is Alisha and I very much appreciate it," Alisha says formally. "The handiwork that you did for the bouquet was quite marvelous."

"Thank you, Alisha."

An elbow is suddenly placed on Mikleo's shoulder, who only turns his head, to shoot the person who laid his elbow there, an irritable stare. "Yo, Zaveid is what they call me. Say, have you and Sorey done it yet?"

"Done what?" Mikleo answers carefully.

A hand suddenly comes down, thwacking Zaveid on the head, and Zaveid stands up straight to glare at Dezel. "Ow, man! What's that for?"

Dezel ignores him and just gives a small nod at Mikleo. "Dezel."

"Don't worry about Dezel, Mikleo," Rose cheerfully says as she jerks a thumb to him. "He may look all bite but really, he's just bark."

"Are you two dating?" Lailah pipes up, voice getting higher and higher with each word, eyes glittering with excitement.

The two exchanges a look and a smile before Sorey nods, "Yeah, we are."

Lailah pretends to wipe a tear with her finger and clasps her hands together. "That's wonderful, congratulations!"

"When did you started?" Edna pipes up the question.

"Yesterday," Mikleo replies.

"You all owe me money," Dezel's voice cuts through and Rose just groans.

"What? Money?" Sorey looks puzzled as he watches his friends all take out some bills.

"Yeah, we were all betting on you two on how freaking long it would take you guys to start dating," Edna says, boredly, as she forks over a bill to Dezel. "I betted you and Meebo would get together in 30 days."

"8 for me!" Lailah calls out, gleefully. "I was, oh so wrong, but it matters not!"

"I was so close," Rose mutters as she hands over the money to Dezel, who only smirks at her. "I thought it took 19 days..."

"15 for me," Zaveid drawls. "Longer than Lailah's prediction but shorter than Edna's prediction."

"I participated, too. Sorry," Alisha says rapidly, looking apologetic. "I guessed 11 days."

"Exactly 23 days," Dezel says, a hint of smugness to his voice as he stashes away the bills.

"You all betted on us?" Sorey furrows his eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know what to say."

"To celebrate Sorey and Mikleo being a couple, let's go out for some lunch," Lailah suggests cheerfully.

"With Dezel's money," Zaveid adds in with a cackle.

"Oi."

"Heck yeah, tab's on Dezel!" Rose cheers.

"Prepare to say goodbye to your money," Edna sniggers.

"I can't wait," Alisha says earnestly.

"Your friends certainly are interesting," Mikleo comments as he watches the whole exchange with an amused smile on his face.

"Right?" Sorey beams and takes a hold of Mikleo's hand. "So, want to go to the local museum together after? Just us two?"

"You're asking me out to a date?" Mikleo muses and squeezes Sorey's hand.

"Yeah!"

"Good, because I'm looking forward to it."

.

"Wait, Sorey, do you remember when you said that 'if I was a flower, I'd be a _damn_ delion' or something like that?"

"...Mikleo, I wish that you didn't have to remind me of that but yeah, I remember. Why?"

"A dandelion is a weed, not a flower."

"...oh."


End file.
